


The Boy with the World on His Shoulders

by lucifers_left_earlobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_left_earlobe/pseuds/lucifers_left_earlobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Castiel in which Castiel is watching Dean from Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy with the World on His Shoulders

Castiel gazes through the haze at the small freckled child tossing a ball to and fro with the middle aged man.

He’s been told that that child will grow into a strong man, a man the humans will one day depend on for its survival. While he’s been told this by his father, and while he knows that he should take everything Father says as truth, he doesn’t really believe that the fate of so many could be dependent upon such a normal, homeless, scrappy little boy.

The child laughs as he throws the ball to the bearded man, little giggles erupting from his chest as the man makes strange faces and chases after him. It’s odd; humans are so amused by simple things, so reliant upon their presence to ease the burdens of their dull lives. The way the small boy grins would indicate that these mundane tasks are the most wonderful thing to have ever happened.

 Castiel knows that the man the child is playing with is not the boy’s father. He can see the boy’s father lying with a petite red haired woman in a den of iniquity, neglecting his sons as he partakes in human sin. It’s strange, Castiel thinks, how some humans adhere to revenge out of a notion like love, but completely neglect the actual love they’re fighting for.

His father tells him that the small boy tossing the ball back and forth is called Dean. He tells him that the child is destined to be his older brother’s vessel; that that is how the world will rely upon him in the future. Father tells him that Dean has a younger brother, still a baby, who will one day bring suffering to Earth; that that boy is Lucifer’s vessel.

Father tells him all sorts of things about love. He tells him that he should love his brothers and sisters unconditionally, that he should love the humans as he loves his own. Castiel doesn’t understand why he must love such small beings; Michael and Lucifer refuse to give them even a seconds thought, so why should he?

The middle aged man gathers the small boy in his arms, peppering kisses along his cheeks and forehead. Dean squeals in delight, throwing weak punches at the man’s shoulders and flailing excitedly.

Castiel finds it difficult to believe that this boy, this child is destined to be the one he watches over in the future. He finds it nearly impossible to comprehend that this  _child_  already has so much resting on his scrawny little shoulders, that he will one day become  _the_ righteous man.

Castiel finds it strange that he already loves this child more than anything in all of the cosmos.


End file.
